


The Boonfox: The Garden Party

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Boonfox [1]
Category: Naruto, The Boondocks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breast Fucking, Comedy, Cowgirl Position, Dancing, Doggy Style, F/M, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Party, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Spooning, Sweat, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is invited to a garden party in Woodcrest and there he meets the lovely Sarah with whom he forms a quick relationship that quickly takes shape in a short amount of time. NarutoxSarah. AU. For Fox Boss. Please R&R if enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boonfox: The Garden Party

Surprise! I bring you the first story of my brand-new miniseries **_The Boonfox_** in which I make the first ever crossover lemon between **_Naruto_** and Aaron McGruder's hit series **_The Boondocks_**. As with my predecessors in crossing over **_Naruto_** and **_The Boondocks,_** I've paired Naruto with the sexy Sarah Dubois and there'll be plenty more women from the series that you might recognize but we'll talk about that later on.

Also, credit for the name of **_The Boonfox_** goes to fellow author **_Fox Boss,_** who has kindly volunteered to help with this miniseries.

Anyway, let's get reading and please R&R if enjoyed. However, if you dislike it and think its utter garbage, then get the hell out!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **_Naruto_** or **_The Boondocks.  
_ Notes: **In this universe for obvious reasons, Sarah never met Tom and as such, Jazmine doesn't exist. This retcons any encounters the Freemans have had with Jazmine or Sarah but this plotline takes after the events of the fourth season of **_The Boondocks._** Also, Sarah looks as she did in seasons 2 and 3.

* * *

_Interviewing the star_

_Naruto: All right, RC, what have you got for me this time?_

_Raptorcloak: This time, you'll meet the sexy women of Aaron McGruder's knockout series **The Boondocks** in the first ever x-over to have a lemon between you and the girls._

_Naruto: That's awesome! Who are the girls I'm with?"_

_Raptorcloak: The first is the sexy Sarah Dubois and we'll get to the other women later._

_Naruto: Raptorcloak, is there no crossover you've been the first type at writing?"_

_Raptorcloak: Yes, but this is again the first lemon of any **Naruto/The Boondocks**_ crossover that has ever existed.

_Naruto: That suits someone like you._

_Raptorcloak: I definitely agree and lets get to some good reading._

_Naruto: Right!_

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto was dressed in a black suit and tie as he was in the back of a limousine that headed to the area known as Woodcrest. He had been invited to attend a garden party on the estate of the recently deceased Wuncler family and his driver looked back at him.

The driver was a tall black man with glasses and long, black dreadlocks that fell down to his shoulders. He wore size 13 magnum boots with black pants and a black shirt that had the words Got Zilla on the front in white letters along with a black leather jacket that had the red Hatchet Man symbol on the back.

"You're sure quiet back there. Is everything alright?" The driver, DJ, asked Naruto.

"I'm okay, DJ, it's just that I've never been to a garden party before so I don't know what to do." Naruto said.

"Well, neither have I but my best advice is to act natural and you'll be just fine." DJ smiled.

"Good idea, DJ." Naruto smiled and DJ nodded back at him.

"Just hold onto that advice and this'll get you in the mood for some partying in no time." DJ said before putting a CD into the player.

_* **Whoop Whoop** by Twiztid plays. *****_

Naruto smiled as the music blared from the stereo and DJ chuckled as they drove through the neighborhood named Timid Deer Lane. As they passed the Freeman residence, he noticed a raggedy van parked in front of the house and several people had gathered outside of the house.

"Hey, Robert!" Jericho Freeman loudly bellowed as he knocked on the door and it eventually opened to reveal Robert.

"Jericho, what are you doing here?" Robert asked.

"The crew and I have been trying to call you for days." Jericho said.

"Well, Jericho, I've been pretty busy so I haven't noticed any calls from you." Robert lied.

"I ain't gonna lie to you, Robert; another storm has come and knocked down our house so we've got no place else to go." Jericho said.

"And?" Robert said.

"We heard you came upon some dollars lately from some dead friends of yours and that you were doing well." Jericho explained.

"Yeah, the Wunclers. What happened to them was terrible, just terrible." Grandad said before going quiet in a moment of supposed grief.

"Oh, well, at least I got out of my debt to those crazy bastards and some money out of the deal." Granddad said upon immediately perking up.

"They left you money?" Jericho said.

"Yeah, I don't know how I got it but his bank wired most of his account to me and I've been thinking about getting some new land." Robert said.

"That sounds great, Robert, but is it alright if we stay with you?" Jericho said and Robert's smile faded.

"Hell no! You broke-ass niggas got your FEMA check before you left my house and didn't tell me!" Robert snapped and Jericho put on a nervous smile.

"Come on, Robert, we meant to tell you but…" Jericho began to say.

"Get the fuck on!" Robert shouted to the other Freemans before slamming the door in Jericho's face and locked it. He sighed and turned around to see all of Luna, Ebony, Cristal, and Vanessa approach him.

"Is everything alright, Granddaddy?" Cristal asked.

"Oh, it's just my lazy family trying to stay with me." Robert asked.

"The ones you told us that were from New Orleans?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not having their no-good, broke asses in this house a second time." Robert said.

"Well, Robert, I thought something like this would happen when I saw that crazy storm happen on the news and I've already got it covered." Luna said.

"How's that?" Vanessa asked and Luna picked up a walkie-talkie before speaking into it.

"Boys, they're here. Get into position." Luna said.

_Outside_

"Robert, come on. Can't we talk about this?" Jericho said as he knocked on the door.

"Come on, Cousin Robert. We won't do you wrong." Nique said as he knocked on the door.

"This place still doesn't look like much but it'll have to do." Lorna Rae said.

"Quiet, he'll hear you." Jericho said as he continued to knock on the door and it went unanswered throughout the knocks. Suddenly, a mix of water and ice fell onto everyone in Jericho's family aside from his mother Jericka, Nique's girlfriend and their lovechild, and all four of Rolonda's children; all of whom were still in their van.

"Shit! That's cold!" Lorna Rae yelled as they all shivered from the cold water and everyone heard loud laughing from above. All looked up to see Riley and Huey standing on the roof with several more buckets of ice surrounding them.

"What's the matter? It ain't like this the first time y'all niggas been in cold water." Riley cackled.

"Huey, thank goodness! Can you talk to Robert for us?" Jericho asked.

"Talk to Granddad? Do I look like a damn messenger to you?" Huey asked.

"Huey, come on…" Jericho started to say.

"Do I look a damn messenger to you?" Huey asked again.

"Huey, we've nowhere else to go. Do it for family." Jericho shivered.

"Family? Y'all niggas don't do nothin' but shit and leech off of us and we ain't doing that shit again." Riley said.

"The first minute you people lose your home, the first thing you do is come crying to someone else. Know what? Get your asses out!" Huey commanded.

"Dammit, Cousin Huey. You colder than a motherfucker right now." Nique said.

"Cold? You want cold?!" Huey said before he slashed a rope apart with his katana and the buckets of ice and chilling water rained down on them. As they tried running, some of them slipped on the ice and went skidding in different directions as Riley and Huey put on gas masks.

"Do it now!" Huey said into a walkie-talkie and the windows of the upper house opened before Luna and Cristal appeared with gas masks on their faces as well.

"Eat this, fuckers!" Cristal said before she and Luna launched tear gas at the family and they all began panicking as Jericka closed the van door before the gas could spread to her. Riley and Huey took out their respective airsoft pistols and begin firing at their freeloading relatives as Cristal and Luna shut the windows.

**_*Judo Flip (Boondocks Theme)_ ** _by Asheru plays *****_

"Dammit!" Lorna Rae said as the bullets hit her neck and she slipped on some ice before falling back onto the lawn. Riley maliciously grinned as he shot at Jericho and Nique while they slipped on the wet, ice-covered pavement.

"Shit!" Nique yelled as he ran from the airsoft bullets and fell as he slipped on some ice cubes before sliding face-first into the van door. Rolonda only slipped a single time but managed to make it back to the van first and get inside while Jericho blindly stumbled about.

"Dammit it, boys! We're supposed to be blood!" Jericho said.

"His is going to be spilled if he doesn't move it." Luna said before they heard Riley cackling and sighed.

"Well, Riley seems to be taking care of that so far." Cristal chuckled while shaking her head.

"Don't run, nigga! We see you!" Riley said as he and Huey began shooting at Jericho's backside. He covered his backside and yelled before tripping on some of the scattered ice cubes.

Huey aimed at Jericho's legs and he fell to his knees before landing on Lorna Rae with his belly smothering her face. She yelled underneath his fat belly and pounded her fists against him in anger as she suffocated.

"Get your fat ass off me!" Lorna Rae said underneath Jericho and he managed to crawl off her before they crawled to the van.

**_*Jabba the Hutt_ ** _theme plays *****_

Uncle Ruckus watched from the other side of the street and looked inside to see Cristal before heading back to his house.

"Hold on, Robert. Help is on the way!" Uncle Ruckus said before running back to the scene with his own gas mask he kept after the Fried Chicken Flu hoax and he ran into the smoke before seeing Jericho crawling on the ground.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you leeching New Orleans baboons stay in a house where there's a white woman!" Uncle Ruckus before hitting Jericho's back with his belt and the man swung at the racist person but missed each time.

"Nigga, get your black ass out of here!" Ruckus chanted while hitting Jericho's back and the man finally gave up before running to the van. He bumped his head against the door and fell back onto the ground before Rolonda's cowardice got the best of her as she started the van.

It sped away as Riley and Huey still fired at the passed Jericho until their airsoft guns were empty. Riley cackled while Huey looked at Jericho, Nique, and Lorna Rae with disdain in his eyes before the brothers went back inside.

While they could tolerate having all of Luna, Vanessa, Ebony, and the ex-prostitute Cristal staying with them, Jericho and his family were the last people they needed to live in the house with them. Cristal and Ebony waved at Uncle Ruckus before he smiled back and began taking his leave.

"Well, that's that." Robert said upon seeing Jericho's unconscious form and smiled out of relief that the battle of the selfish against the lazy had ended in his favor.

"Are you sure he's not gonna knock on the door when he wakes up?" Vanessa asked.

"Given what just happened to him because he showed up, I sure hope he gets the picture." Ebony said.

"Yeah, Luna, Cristal, and the boys really came through." Robert said.

"Wanna celebrate?" Cristal asked Robert, who eagerly smiled.

"You betcha." Robert said before he and his group of women retired to the bedroom to wait out the gas surrounding the house.

_Back with Naruto_

"Here we are." DJ said as he arrived at the local park owned by the Wunclers and the gates opened before he drove through them. He stopped in front of the mansion and opened the door for Naruto to step out of.

"Thanks, DJ." Naruto said before he was handed a cellphone.

"Call whenever you're ready to leave and I'll be here in a snap." DJ said.

"Got it." Naruto said before DJ got back in the limo and drove off before the blonde was escorted to the massive park. He looked at the partygoers and the attenders who spotted him all raised their glasses at him while smiling.

"Mr. Uzumaki, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. Long Dou, the generous organizer of this event." The attendant said as an elder Chinese man wearing a business suit approached him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to meet you at last." Mr. Dou said as he held his hand out to Naruto.

"I'm glad I could be here, Mr. Dou." Naruto smiled.

"You may be wondering why I invited you here when you never knew the Wunclers, correct?" Mr. Do asked.

"Well, yeah, I've been thinking about that." Naruto said and Mr. Dou showed him pictures of the interior of the Wuncler house where there was police tape surrounding the stairs.

"You see, Mr. Uzumaki, the Wunclers were actually murdered over a week ago and no one knows who did it so your being here is to deter the killers if they return in any form." Mr. Dou said.

"All the Wunclers are dead?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the only grandson, Ed Wuncler III, hasn't been seen since he was abducted by an agent named Jack Flowers and only his grandfather and father lived here until they were killed. Mr. Do said before explaining that Ed Wuncler II's skull had been sliced open with a katana blade and his father had been decapitated by a hair gel substance that was similar to an illegal brand named Bomb Wave Cream.

Though the police had no leads, Mr. Do secretly found this to his advantage as he cleared out The Wunclers' private bank accounts for himself and left more than a sizeable amount for the Freeman family since he speculated that Huey had something to do with their deaths.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Mr. Do." Naruto said.

"It is unfortunate indeed but it is what is but that aside, enjoy yourself." Mr. Do said.

"Got it." Naruto said before going back outside and he talked with some partygoers before going to the snack table. As he picked a finger sandwich, he looked to the corner of his eye to see a beautiful slender Caucasian woman of 25 years of age with short, wavy blonde hair and oceanic eyes sitting at nearby table as she talked to some friends and she looked back at him before a bashful blush appeared on her face.

*** _Sara Smile_** _by After 7 plays *****_

Naruto was mesmerized by her beauty as she wore a strapless red dress and wore matching high-heeled shoes along with a beaded necklace of the same color. She giggled as she gave him a friendly wave and he winked at him before she smiled.

He began walking towards the blonde woman and she excited gasped before looking at herself in a nearby mirror. She nodded to herself as Naruto reached the table and she excitedly stood up while smiling at him.

"Hey, how's your day going?" Naruto asked.

"Hi! Mr. Naruto, I can't believe that you're actually here. I'm Sarah." The woman sheepishly said before shaking his hand.

"You sure are one pretty woman, Sarah." Naruto smiled and Sarah giggled again.

"You sure are one good-looking man, Mr. Naruto." Sarah giggled before Naruto chuckled.

"Calling me Naruto will be just fine, Sarah." Naruto friendly smiled at her and she lit up at him.

"So, how do you like the party so far?" Sarah asked.

"Now that I met you, it got a whole ton better." Naruto said and Sarah giggled. A while later, the pair sat at a table and friendly chatted over some lunch they shared.

"So, Sara, did you know the Wunclers?" Naruto asked.

"Not personally but I am a district attorney so I've dealt with Ed the III's attics more times than I could ever count." Sarah said.

"From what I hear, he was a real nutcase." Naruto said and Sarah shook her head while chuckling.

"That's not even the half of it with him." Sarah answered.

"That bad, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Him aside, what does a hero like you do after saving the whole world from pure chaos?" Sarah asked.

"I haven't had as much missions since things have become more peaceful so I have done much." Naruto said.

"Have you had any vacations since then?" Sarah asked.

"Believe or not, I haven't." Naruto said.

"You really should take one something. After all, a guy like you deserves some R&R after you've done so much for others." Sarah smiled and Naruto chuckled before eating some peach cobbler.

"If my travels had food like this everywhere, I'd travel more often." Naruto said.

"I'm glad you like my peach cobbler since more people say it always looks funny." Sarah said.

"What this? I think it tastes great." Naruto said as he ate the cobbler and Sarah beamed as he did.

"Why, thank you, Naruto." Sarah said and Naruto nodded before they resumed talking. A while later, the classic music changed into a dancing type of music.

**_*Yeah!_ ** _by Usher plays!*_

"I love this song!' Sarah excitedly said upon hearing the music.

"Care to dance?" Naruto asked before Sarah took his hand.

"Yes!" Sarah smiled before she and Naruto went to the dance floor along with other partygoers. As they danced together for a while, their moves became friskier as they began to bump and grind against one another.

Although they had only met each other for a short time, their suggestive dancing didn't bother as either blonde grinded and gyrated hips against one another and looked each other in the eye the whole time. Naruto and Sarah smiled while grinding their fronts together and leaned their faces closer.

As they danced in sync, Sarah's hands slowly raised and rested on Naruto's shoulders while he held onto her waist in return as they continued to grind. They closely danced and the pair tenderly looked into one another's eyes for quite some time.

"Well, Naruto, I didn't know you were so skilled at dancing." Sarah smiled.

"Neither did I." Naruto admitted and Sarah giggled as the song changed.

**_*Burn_ ** _by Usher plays *****_

Naruto and Sarah began to dance at a slower pace to the new song and their foreheads were a short distance from each other. Light blushes appeared on either blonde's faces and they only smiled at being so close.

Blue eyes remained locked as Naruto and Sarah shared smiles and some other people dancing couldn't help but smile at the pair. Once the dance came to an end for the moment, Naruto looked to her and she giggled again before taking a break.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves quite well." Mr. Dou said as the pair sat with him at a table.

"We're doing great, Mr. Dou, and how are you enjoying the party so far?" Sarah asked.

"All is going well and what does our special guest think of this event?" Mr. Dou said while drinking some whiskey.

"Since I met Sarah, everything has been simply perfect." Naruto said as he trickled his finger underneath Sarah's chin and she laughed at him.

"That goes double for me, Naruto." Sarah said as she rested her hand near his.

"In that case, I am very happy to have invited you here." Mr. Dou smiled as he picked up on the budding romance between the two.

"The pleasure's ours." Sarah smiled and Mr. Dou later left the table to see to others before Naruto looked at her. She sweetly smiled to him and he realized something.

"Hey, Sarah, do you have a camera on you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I do. Now that you mention it, we haven't taken a single picture together in all the time we've spent together." Sarah said.

"That's just what I was thinking." Naruto chuckled before Sarah dug into her purse and presented a camera before they stood up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to him as she did the same to him after giving him the camera.

"All right, say cheese!" Naruto smiled as he used his greater height hold the camera high in the air and aimed it at himself and Sarah.

"Cheese!" Sarah said before Naruto began taking pictures of the two of them and they kept at it for a while. Then, the last picture was to have them in an intimate setting and they decided to save the best for last until they could think of something special.

The pair returned to the dance floor and resumed slow dancing as the party went on. By the later afternoon, Mr. Dou thanked everyone for coming and the partygoers began to leave before noticing Naruto and Sarah still talking underneath the shade of a tree.

As all the party equipment was cleared, Naruto and Sarah remained oblivious to it all and she laughed as he told her some fun tales.

"Naruto, you really surprised Kaguya with a male harem and she stopped fighting like that?" Sarah laughed.

"Believe it or not, she did." Naruto chuckled and while Sarah continued to laugh, he looked around before noticing a sly smile appear on her lips.

"Hey, Naruto, I've an interesting idea for our last picture." Sarah said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked before Sarah subtly placed herself in his lap and rested her forehead against his while fishing out her camera. Following her lead, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she held the camera up and snapped a picture.

Then, she surprised him by taking one more picture of herself kissing his cheek and captured his own surprised reaction while she held him close. Naruto blushed at Sarah and she giggled while lightly rubbing her finger against his chest.

"For a ninja, you sure look surprised, Naruto." Sarah lowly chuckled and he tenderly smiled back.

"Well, Sarah, let's see if this surprises you." Naruto chuckled before tenderly lying Sarah back on the ground and caressing her cheek as she playfully giggled. He softly planted his lips on hers and she eagerly wrapped her arms around him while stroking his backside.

Naruto's azure hues met Sarah's sky-like-eyes as he stroked her cheek and her tongue was greeted by his before rubbing against it. She moved her hands on the back of Naruto's head and guided her fingers through his spiky locks.

Both moaned in their affectionate embrace and looked each other in the eyes as their tongues tasted and rubbed against one another. Naruto caressed Sarah's cheek as he wagged his tongue against hers and she deeply blushed as their tongues wrestled.

While their tongues warred, Sarah felt herself becoming hot with passion and lust as she felt his biceps and abdomen before closing her eyes in bliss. Naruto ended the kiss and started licking Sarah's neck as she mewled from him doing so.

"Naruto, what's got into you?" Sarah seductively purred.

"Something that's about to get into you." Naruto huskily said to Sarah and she wrapped her arms around him before sealing their lips together again. They rolled around on the ground and came to a stop at the bottom of a hill with him on top.

While loosening his tie, Naruto got up to toss his suit jacket aside and he removed his shoes and socks before removing Sarah's heels. He resumed licking her neck and she purred as his licks traveled to her collarbone.

She watched as he kissed her collarbone and smiled as his licks ended up near her cleavage. Before the kisses could go any further, he stopped and undid the buttons on his shirt as Sarah got her first look at his powerful physical form.

Naruto cast his shirt aside and kissed Sarah upon seeing her eyes were filled with lust. As he ended the kiss, he lowered the front of her dress to expose her remarkable cleavage and she smiled as he rested his fingers on her flesh.

Sarah moaned as she felt his fingers massaging and fondling her bosom before he licked at her collarbone again. She smiled at his fondling of the flesh and he in return marveled at how incredibly soft yet firm her breasts were before licking her tits.

"Naughty!" Sarah giggled as the younger blonde brushed his tongue against her buds and he rubbed her orbs. Naruto grew hard within his trousers as he groped and caressed Sarah's creamy bosom before pulling into his lap.

Sarah set her legs on either side of him as he pressed his lips against hers and circled his thumbs around her tits while his tongue feverishly licked hers. Her dress sunk lower to her hips and she groaned before he leaned her back.

With his hands still on her breasts, he licked at her tits again and toyed with her mounds while she smiled. Sarah looked down at the bulge in his pants and took her hand off his shoulder before reaching for it.

She unzipped his pants and she lowered the front of his boxers enough for his member to be exposed. Naruto placed his mouth on Sarah's orb and gnawed on the flesh before his fingers slapped underneath her dress.

As he grinded his teeth on her breast, Naruto's fingers found her undergarment and rubbed his fingers against her womanhood. Sarah let out an ecstatic moan as he brushed his hand against her entrance and Naruto rubbed his tongue on her nipple while held onto him.

Naruto moaned in return and Sarah was amazed that he was making her so excited before suckling her tit. She blushed and smiled at him while his other hand gripped the other bud before pulling it forward.

He tweaked and teased it while both of her nipples become erect with arousal. With this feat accomplished, Naruto took his mouth off her breast and gripped both of them before feeling them up with his fingers multi-tasking between groping and teasing her.

Sarah continued purring and giggling alike as Naruto smothered his face into her chest before licking the inside of her cleavage. He lustfully growled as he licked her ample bosom until he gently lie her back on the ground and rested his forehead against hers.

As the pair stared into each other's eyes once again, Naruto's hand went inside of her dress and slid her black panties down her legs. He threw them onto his discarded clothes and she spread her legs once she removed her dress.

Naruto brought his head to her pussy and he spread the folds apart to see how wet she was on the inside. He licked his lips and rubbed his tongue against her clit while simultaneously brushing his fingers on her entrance.

Sarah smiled at him and looked on as he switched places with his fingers before spreading her folds. His tongue invaded them and she loudly moaned upon feeling him sway it within her.

She closed her eyes and Naruto licked her aroused walls as she kept her legs spread. He brushed and rubbed his fingers across her clit while Sarah lustfully giggled.

Naruto groaned as licking her pussy continued to make his hardness throb with excitement and he stopped tasting her walls to plant his lips on her right tit. He replaced his tongue with his fingers infiltrating her womanhood and rapidly brushing her caverns.

Sarah placed her hand on the back of Naruto's skull as he rubbed his lips together on her bud and tasted her. Her toes curled and she brushed her fingers through his hair while he licked her tit.

Naruto listened to Sarah's moans and found it to be music to his ears with his free hand groping her orb. Her eyes sparkled in joy as she felt Naruto's fingers wriggling and squirming around within her tunnels before she felt his hardness brushing on her leg.

With her feeling how hard he was, she grew wetter in response and he chuckled at how fast her arousal grew. He licked Sarah's orb and her legs began cringing as she couldn't take much more of his fingering.

She loudly mewled at him and smiled with glee as her fluids came streaming down his fingers. Naruto removed them and allowed Sarah to lick them clean before he finally took off his pants.

Naruto arose and Sarah eyed his hardness before he brought it closer to her face. She looked it in amazement before licking her lips and wrapped her fingers around it before proceeding to give him a few strokes.

Sarah giggled once as she pumped his erection and she lightly brushed her tongue on his glory. Naruto watched as her derriere swung around and she licked the head slowly.

She rubbed her hand on his testicles and smiled at its strength before leaning closer. Sarah placed her mouth on his cock and sucked it before he propelled it forward.

He groaned as she sucked it on and kept her fingers wrapped around his hilt while it flew into her mouth. Impressed by his speed, she sucked it off and Naruto planted his hand atop her head to help guide her movements.

Naruto managed to sit still as Sarah pumped her mouth on his erection and stopped doing for a while to squeeze her breasts together on it. She gave him a lustful stare as she placed her mouth back on his cock and he smiled as the soft orbs surrounding his hardness.

She swirled her tongue around his manhood and he felt her it tapping his foreskin as it emerged. Sarah drenched the head in saliva and rubbed her bouncing bosom together on his length.

Naruto felt as if the head of his tower would melt inside Sarah's mouth as the warm saliva lathered it and his thrusts made her orbs heave on his member. He kept his eyes focused on hers as they continued to glow with lust and his cock shot into her mouth and cleavage alike.

Sarah's tits were rubbed on the veins of his cannon and she felt it twitch after a while. She closed her eyes and continued massaging his cock with her mounds as he felt his balls becoming tighter.

Naruto groaned as his cannon spasmed several times and filled Sarah's mouth with semen to where some of it dripped onto the tops of her breasts. She took her time in drinking the creamy substance and didn't free his manhood until she was finished.

He sat back as Sarah panted and licked her lips before crawling forward to straddle him. She hovered her pussy right above his member and as a sign of trust; he softly planted his hand on her cheek to caress it.

She tenderly smiled back at him and planted her womanhood on his tower as it broke through her barrier. Her eyes continued to shimmer as she took in his glory and smiled at his size before his hardness was housed within her tunnels.

Palming Sarah's breast with his free hand, he began to thrust unto her pussy and she loudly moaned at his speed before wiggling her hips. She softly held his palm against her cheek and kissed his fingers to let him know she was properly adjusted.

Naruto took hold of Sarah's other breast and toyed with her jiggling bust while she placed her hands on his shoulders. She rolled her hips forward and his soaring member slammed against her walls as she sat astride him.

As the pair enjoyed their mutual first romp together, the sun brightly beamed down on them and the park hadn't any other people in it at all. Fortunately, this provided them privacy and Sarah, on the other hand, found the chances of getting caught with public sex interesting.

While rolling her hips, she smiled at how daring she and Naruto were at making love in the park and both loudly moaned. Naruto thrashed his hardness into Sarah's pussy and squeezed her orbs together while they bounced about in his hands.

Sarah leaned forward and Naruto's lips pressed against hers while their tongues eagerly reunited. Ultramarine and sky-colored eyes met as their hips worked together in unison and his hardness pounded into her womanhood.

Naruto and Sarah's tongues rubbed against one another while he toyed with her chest and pulled at her nipples. He rammed into her walls and her caverns grinded him in return for his sharp movements while Sarah kept her hands planted on his shoulders.

Sarah's blush deepened as Naruto's tongue licked and warred against hers while pulling her buds forward. Sweat cascaded down either of their bodies and led onto the grass.

He and Sarah moaned as he pounded into her warmth and struck her tunnels while riding his glory. The kiss slowly ended with their tongues continuing to taste and lick each other.

Naruto tweaked and squeezed Sarah's bobbing buds before palming her chest. They heavily panted and moaned as their tongues continued dueling until finally ceasing.

She worked her hips forward and his flew upright as her lower cheeks met his lap several times as she sat up. Naruto moaned as Sarah thrust down onto his cock and he pounded into her core.

Naruto's hardness struck into Sarah's pussy and her lustful smile remained strong as he groped her before placing his hands on her small waist. Her breasts flew up as he charged his manhood into her wetness and she purred at him.

He smiled at the older woman riding him and she closed her eyes with her ecstatic grin spreading across her face along with her blush. She caressed and traced his whiskers as she worked her hips together to grind his flying member.

Naruto held onto Sarah's waist as she shook it on his tower and the sounds of their flesh smacking against one another echoed through the air. Sweat ran down his temple as he pounded into Sarah's tunnels and she affectionately caressed his whiskers in the same fashion one would do with a cat.

As time went on, he felt her pussy growing tighter on his cock as it throbbed and vibrated on the inside with his foreskin hitting her walls. He then suddenly stopped thrust and Sarah looked at him with confusion.

Then, she found herself on her side as Naruto lie behind her and had her leg arched in the air as he reentered her wetness. Sarah moaned as he pounded into her wetness and he licked her nape while driving his hilt into her folds.

"Sorry, Sarah, let's see how long I can go without cumming, alright?" Naruto whispered into Sarah's ear with his free hand holding her breast and groping it as it heaved about. She smiled at the thought and knew that with the type of stamina he possessed, the sex would go on for quite some time.

"Sounds good to me, Naruto." Sarah moaned as Naruto resumed licking her nape as he kept her leg arched in the air and pounded into her pussy. Her nails began to dig into the earth and rake it as she felt his hardness growing inside of her tunnels.

Naruto banged his length into Sarah's pussy and she moaned from his hilt flying into her folds before he squeezed her tit. His licking moved to her earlobe and she closed her eyes in bliss as the sex went on.

Both her lust-addicted sex and blush remained strong as his length flew into her womanhood with her ass being hit by his crotch. Either blonde moaned as Sarah's eyes slowly began rolling into the back of her head and her free orbs jiggled about freely.

Naruto slowly brushed his tongue on the back of her neck and she grinned with her eyes closing once again. He pounded into her walls as he held onto her leg and she received his mighty thrusts as they crashed against her innards.

He moaned with Sarah as he slammed and jetted his cock into her tightness before groaning at his tight testicles. Her moan soared into the air as Naruto banged and rammed his member into her walls.

A second later, Sarah was on her hands and knees as he continued to shot his cock straight into her tunnels. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek to get her attention before she looked at him.

Their lips met once again with Naruto plowing his member into Sarah's womanhood and their sweat flew onto the grass beneath them. Her eyes shimmered from his pistons and her ass was smacked into by his flying crotch.

He held onto her rear and her breasts freely swayed forward as Naruto's hips lunged his cock into her innards. Sarah and Naruto moaned in their kiss with their tongues engaging in another licking match until she fell onto her front.

Sarah's orbs squished onto the ground while Naruto held onto her cheeks and lifted himself onto his feet. He groaned as he drew his hips forward and Sarah's eyes closed once again while receiving his powerful thrusts.

Her mind grew blank with pleasure and she raked the ground while smiling from his member thundering into her wetness. Naruto's eyes shut and Sarah's derriere responded to being hit by his crotch.

He moved his hands to her waist and held it once again while rocketing his hips forward. Sarah kept her lower body high enough for him to pound his member into and she purred upon her hard tits pressing into the earth with her breasts pressing into the earth.

As the sage jetted his cock forward in Sarah's walls, he wondered how long he could hold out for at her gradually tightening walls and she continued to grin. As the sun illuminated the sweat on Sarah's creamy body, it had the same effect on Naruto as his muscles drenched with sweat shined in the sunlight and he temporarily took his hand off her waist to brush some sweat off his forehead.

He lie on his back and Sarah moved back with him as she ended up sitting in his lap again. Naruto's hands stayed on her waist for a time as he jerked his tower upright and she bucked her hips while grinding it.

She slightly leaned back and placed her hands on either side of him before he freed her waist to cup her breasts again. The moment he resumed kneaded and massaging the jiggling flesh, Sarah's eyes opened to reveal they had fully rolled into the back of her head as her moaning went on.

Lost in a blank state of ecstasy, she enjoyed his groping and squeezing her bosom as she sat atop his hilt. Naruto groaned as his length flew into her caverns and he held onto her chest while ramming his member into her warmth.

Sarah grinned as her walls withstood his impacts and knew that both of their orgasms were approaching with each movement he made. Naruto and Sarah tensed as her pussy finally wrapped around his tower and his cock spurted multiple times with most of it exploding from her innards.

With her womb being overflowed with cum, Sarah melted into pleasure and closed her eyes while moaning to her heart's content. The blend of her juices and his semen oozed from her entrance and virtually covered his entire cock while pouring onto the ground.

Once it was apparently over, Sarah slowly arose from his manhood and turned around before resting her head against his chest while what her tunnels weren't able to accept drained from her folds. Naruto wiped the sweat from his eyes and looked to see Sarah's pleasure-frozen face slowly returned to her usual demeanor.

He brushed his fingers through her hair and she looked up to have him plant another kiss on her lips. As the kiss went on, she had forgotten how many times the shinobi had come inside her but was impressed nonetheless and trailed her finger down his pectoral muscle.

Shortly afterwards, Naruto rested on top of the hill and Sarah still rested her head against his chest with his arm draped around her waist. While he put his clothes back on, his shirt remained unbuttoned as Sarah rested on him with her dress was only where she could cover her nipples and she sighed in bliss.

Naruto and Sarah remained close as the sun set in the sky before he took out the cell phone DJ gave him earlier and called for him. As they awaited him, Sarah giggled and he smiled at her.

"What's so funny, Sarah?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing; I'm looking to see more of you already." Sarah smiled.

"Well, Sarah, so am I." Naruto said as he rested her head against his chest and he brushed his fingers through her wavy locks. Before anything more could be said, what sounded like a Jurassic Park velociraptor cawing mixed with a car horn blaring came from the front of a park and they looked to one another.

"Is that your limo driver?" Sarah asked and Naruto listened to some familiar music playing.

**_*Love For Dem Gangsters_ ** _by Insane Clown Posse ft. Cold 187um_ *****

"That's right, Sarah." Naruto said as she placed her dress at a proper level and held onto his arm as they walked down the hill. As they left the park, they found DJ waiting for them while he drank an orange-flavored faygo drink and he smiled at the pair.

"Welcome back, Naruto and…" DJ said upon seeing Sarah.

"I'm Sarah." Said woman answered with a smile as DJ held the doors open for them and they got into the back of the limo.

"Where to?" DJ asked before Sarah gave him directions to her house and he nodded began starting the car. Naruto and Sarah sat in the back and continued to rest their heads against one another while amorously staring into each other's eyes.

_Many years later_

It was a relaxing evening as Naruto and Sarah sat together on a bench while holding each other close. They shared smiles before looking to see some children playing and smiled at two particular kids.

The first was a young boy with blonde hair akin to Sarah's but had eyes just like that of her and Naruto's while the other child was a mulatto girl with large twin auburn afro puffs and light green eyes. Despite her mulatto appearance, she was actually of Irish, Swedish, Japanese, and Scottish descent with her African descent being a recessive trait from a deeper side in her family gene pool and the only resemblance she had to either of her parents were whisker marks inherited from Naruto.

"Tommy, Jazmine, are you two ready to go?" Naruto asked the two children before they happily began running towards him and Sarah kneeled down alongside him. The boy, Tommy, ran into Sarah's arms as his sister Jazmine did the same with Naruto and both parents picked up their children before proceeding to walk towards the park entrance.

"Well, did you two have fun today?" Sarah asked Jazmine and Tommy.

"It was so much fun!" Jazmine happily said.

"Yeah, parks are always fun to be at!" Tommy answered with enthusiasm.

"Come to think of it, why do you and Mommy like parks so much?" Jazmine asked before her parents smiled at each other and looked back at their children.

"Well, sweethearts, a lot of fun things can happen in a park." Sarah said as she brushed her fingers through Tommy's hair.

"We know that but why do you like parks so much?" Tommy asked Sarah.

"Because your Daddy and I first met in a park, remember?" Sarah said.

"That makes perfect sense." Jazmine said as she and Tommy nodded in agreement with Naruto and Sarah smiling on at them.

"You betcha." Naruto said while lightly brushing his fingers through Jazmine's afro puffs and she smiled at her father while resting her head on his heart. The blonde parents smiled at their children and then each other as they started on their way home.

* * *

Once again, I prove my abilities to take my fans by surprise as I've written the first ever **_Naruto/Boondocks_** lemon in history and remember, this is a miniseries so there's more to come. In most of the **_Naruto/Boondocks_** crossovers I've read before, Naruto is usually paired with Sarah who is married to Tom, who is either an OOC bastard to her as he drives her into Naruto's arms or a wimp-ass who lets him pleasure her in an NTR-fashion.

So, I made it where she never met Tom and was already single for Naruto to meet. After all, I know Tom is a square but the guy doesn't deserve to be cheated on and Sarah was never made into a bitch regarding any marital problems with him until the final season, which seems OOC for her.

The idea of the Garden Party is a nod back to the original episode of _**The Boondocks**_ and as such, a great way to begin a series that crosses over with another.

Also, since this is the first lemon of any crossover between **_Naruto_** and **_The Boondocks_** , I had to do something unique to truly make the first something to call my own and I came up with the idea where Naruto has sex in multiple positions but doesn't cum until the very last one; which is something I've only seen in hentai so far. Plus, the fact they had sex in a place that's incredibly public makes things both daring and interesting which is what Sarah might like.

It also draws some dynamic between the sex life she has with Tom in canon where he's all sweaty and she's calmly reading without a single drop of sweat on her. But when paired with Naruto, she's sweaty, her eyes are in the back of her head and she's left gasping for air though being a ninja, he has too big an advantage over Tom.

Another thing you'll notice is that this is the first **_Naruto/Boondocks_** x-over that follows continuity from the former series in which Naruto is a shinobi and this is another way to mark this particular series as my own. Besides, in a series that features people come back to life and possessing others, an iPhone that becomes obsessive over its buyer and where humans have been cloned, is having Naruto a regular person really a necessity?

Now, the scene where The Freemans drive away Jericho's family is meant for anyone else who was disappointed by the fourth and final season of the show or anyone who hated the fact that Jericho's freeloading family didn't suffer their comeuppance for taking advantage of Granddad's home.

As you'll notice Huey's character is more in line with his outspoken self in the 1st season of **_The Boondocks_** and while I've always respected his character, it's nice to see a glimpse of what he used to be like. In all honesty, that's how I would have ended **_The Boondocks_** : Granddad is out of debt to the Wunclers and wealthy again with all the women he dated throughout the series as his personal harem with even Luna (Hey, Stinkmeaner came back from the dead a few times so why not Luna?), and Uncle Ruckus finally putting his racism to good use after that bastard he became in the final season.

Addressing the Wunclers' deaths in case I get any complaints about them, I killed them to free Granddad from their debt because Ed Wuncler II would have done everything possible to try to get him back in his debt again and Ed Wuncler wouldn't have done a damn thing to stop him even though he and Granddad are supposed to be friends. However, I never said Ed III is dead and there's hope he's alright somewhere.

Some may ask who DJ the limo driver is based upon and there's only one answer: me in terms of physical appearance and personality. Most of you know that DJ isn't my real name (the letters D and J actually serve as the first letters of my first and middle names). If I were ever a character in **_The Boondocks,_** I'd want to be the Juggalo limousine driver you saw in this story since it seems so original.

But, anyway, I hope **_Fox Boss_** and everyone else enjoyed this first installment and here are the other girls Naruto will meet in this series: Cristal, Ebony, Jessica Ethelburg, and the **_Boondocks_** version of Ann Coulter, who for legal reasons will have a different surname and will be younger.

Goodbye…wait am I forgetting to mention someone? Oh, that's right. Here's the title for the next installment which should be just around the corner and I think you'll all recognize who this woman is: ** _The Boonfox: The Kumite Wolf._**

Take care!


End file.
